


Epic Rap Battles of Youtube

by orphan_account



Category: Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Rap Battles, Roasting, YouTube, inspired by ERB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to see your favorite (and least favorite) Youtubers go head-to-head in a verbal showdown? Well, now's your chance!</p><p>Here at EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE, a new pair of Youtubers will face of against each other every other Wednesday.</p><p>(Or: In which I rip off Epic Rap Battles of History, big time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Rap Battles of Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a new idea I had rummaging around in my head, so...yeah.
> 
> The first battle is Nicole vs Jenna, and the next one is already planned as Pewdiepie vs Jacksepticeye (thanks roast vids for making my job so much easier!), but if you want to suggest ideas for matchup number three, do so in the comments below. Ditto for casting votes on who you think won.
> 
> Also, all cursing is censored due to personal issues.
> 
> Finally, I have different ERB beats in mind for each rap. For this one, it's Hitler vs Vader #1, but if you want to imagine your own beat, that's fine. There is no video, so you can imagine whatever you want.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Arbour (of "Dear Fat People" fame) goes head-to-head with one of Youtube's longest-lasting stars.

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE!**

**NICOLE ARBOUR  
** **VS  
**JENNA MARBLES!****

**BEGIN!**

NICOLE:  
I am Nicole Arbour, queen of heart-stopping wit  
Shocked the whole world, but I don't give a s(CENSORED)!  
Jenna Marbles? Pffff! Just a trend that went stale  
With a half-dead career and a life stuffed with fail!  
Your teenage fans call you "queen"--well, I'm here for your throne!  
Pick up all your fallen marbles and go roll your way home!  
Cause girl, you're butt-ugly! You said so yourself!  
I'm satire, straight fire, you're a walking cry for help!

JENNA:  
Uh-huh...a failure with sixteen million subs. So what are you, then?  
Just a pathetic woman-child throwing tantrums for attention!  
I'm the true comedienne, all you do is rant and moan  
You call that skin? I call that tracing paper clinging to your bones!  
Answer this: if you honestly don't give a s(CENSORED),  
Why'd you disable the comments on your Dear Fat People vid?  
I'm hilarious and real, you're a sad desperate wannabe  
You b(CENSEORED), you stole my style, dropped the smiles, shot them down, and called it comedy!

NICOLE:  
Gimme a break, Jen! You think _I_ copied _you?_  
I outclass you! Girl, I'll smash you with your own go-go shoes!  
My attacks squeeze through your cracks, I'll shame your flaws, there's no escape!  
What's your self-depreciation versus pure, unfiltered hate?

JENNA:  
_(takes a moment to facepalm)_  
Girl, pipe the f(CENSORED) down!  
Think you're tough cause you like to slap your boyfriends around?  
Afraid I ain't got time for your fatphobic mind  
Have fun chasing down the fame only one of us will ever find!

**WHO WON?  
** **WHO'S NEXT?  
** **YOU DECIDE!  
**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE!****


End file.
